Just the Way You Are
by apigrabbit
Summary: Ami attempts to spice things up with her new boyfriend, Zoisite, but after a series of failed attemtpts, Ami begins to question Zoisite's attraction to her. AMIxZOI One Shot


**apigrabbit note** : Taking a quick break from "Meaningless Love," but don't worry, an update will be coming soon :) I thought about this story while at work the other day, I could easily expand the plot, but I decided to make this a ONE SHOT. "Meaningless Love" is enough for me right now, when it comes to series :D I hope you guys enjoy my AmixZoi one shot.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Just The Way You Are**

* * *

Ami and her friends sat quietly in the Juuban Municipal High School auditorium. They watched as the KO University choir students finished setting up last minute props for their performance.

"Is that him?" Usagi pointed to the young man with long blonde hair, his hair was wavy, and pulled back into a low ponytail.

Ami nodded her head, "Zoisite," she murmured his name.

"How'd you catch _that_?" Minako grinned. Ami blushed, she asked herself the same question every time they were together. she was entering her last year of high school, and Zoisite, was starting his third year of college. How was it that, Ami Mizuno, the book worm, was able to _catch_ a man like Zoisite. Soon enough, the KO University choir's production started.

"Wow," all the girls watched in amazement. Minako's eyes danced as the soprano's sang their verse, as the choir harmonized, Ami's eyes never left Zoisite. Their voices faded, the lights dimmed, and the curtains closed. Everyone jumped out of their seats, cheering, the KO University choir received a standing ovation.

Usagi and the girls followed Ami as she dashed backstage. "How long have you guys dating?" Naru asked.

"Almost six months," Ami smiled.

"So," one of the other girls eyed Ami, "what are you doing for your guys six months?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, puzzled.

"Ya'know," another girl chimed in, "what are you gonna do to keep things _spicy_?"

"Spicy?" Usagi laughed.

"We're serious," Naru shook Ami, "you guys will be together for six months, that's half a year!" Ami looked at her red headed friend confused. "He's an older guy, Ami, if you don't spice things up, and try to surprise him with fun stuff, another girl will come and take him."

"Naru!" Usagi nudged their friend, "I'm sure Zoisite isn't _that_ kind of guy." Just then, Usagi and the other girls heard girls screaming out Zoisite's name behind them. Turning around, Ami's eyes widened, shocked to see the other choir girls encircling her boyfriend.

Naru eyed Usagi, "told you."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Ami asked, on the verge of tears, Makoto and Minako tried their best to comfort their blue haired friend.

"Don't listen to Naru and those other girls," Makoto told Ami, "they have no idea what they're talking about."

"Yeah," Minako nodded her head, "so what if those women are all closer to his age, have bodies like international car models, and see him everyday at school."

"Minako!" Makoto and Usagi yelled at their friend.

"I mean," Minako quickly retracted her comment, "they have nothing on you, Ami."

Ami knew her friends were trying to be helpful, but a part of her knew Naru was right. She was going to lose Zoisite just as quickly as they got together. She had six more months before their one year anniversary, which meant she had to _spice_ things up until then, to keep the other girls at bay.

For the next six months, Ami tried her best to keep Zoisite interested in her. The first month, Ami surprised him with a sky diving date. "Sky diving?" Zoisite asked, his stomach started to turn. He was rather surprised that Ami would even think of going sky diving, as it seemed a little out of character of her. Then again, Zoisite thought, he was still learning about her.

"Yeah," she smiled, showing him the brochure. Ami could be adventurous, and she believed this was a perfect example.

"Uh-" His knees trembled as they approached the airplane, "Ami, I don't know about this."

"Why not?" Ami frowned. Seeing how much she was looking forward to this, Zoisite reluctantly agreed. If he didn't know any better, Zoisite honestly believed his heart stopped working.

"Ami, I have a confession!" Zoisite yelled to her, clinging to the straps hanging from the walls of the airplane, "I have a horrible fear of heights!"

Shocked, Ami asked their instructor if their was another way down. "Nope," he informed her, "the only way down is to jump!" Having no choice but to jump, Zoisite had to be pried from the walls. Reaching the ground, Zoisite hugged the dirt.

"Next time," Zoisite pleaded, "can we do something that doesn't require us going in the sky?" Ami nodded her head, feeling dejected.

The next few months didn't go any better. "Guys love dogs," Makoto told her friend, "maybe you can get him one."

"I don't know," Ami hesitated, "he lives in a dorm."

"How about a hamster," Usagi chimed in, "they're cute and don't take up too much space."

"Okay!" Ami smiled, "he said he always wanted a hamster, but his parents never allowed him to own one." Excited, the girls took off towards the closes pet shop.

"Surprise!" Ami held the hamster up to Zoisite. Startled, he stumbled back, slamming his head against the door frame. "Oh my god!" Running to his side, Ami accidentally dropped the hamster, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-AH CHU!" Zoisite began to sneeze uncontrollably, "Ami-AH CHU!"

"Zoisite, are you okay?" Every time Ami stepped towards him, Zoisite quickly took a few steps back from her.

"Ami-" he said in between sneezes, "remember when I told you my parents didn't let me have a pet hamster?" Ami nodded her head. "It's because I'm allergic to hamsters!" He sneezed again, his eyes began to water, "I have to go." Zoisite ran down the hall, leaving Ami alone in his dorm room.

"Do you want a hamster?" Ami asked toneless.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, curious as to why her friend seemed so sad.

"He's allergic," Ami slumped into a seat next to her friends, "that's why his parents wouldn't let him own one."

"You can't give up," Usagi told her friend, "what else can you try?"

"What haven't I tried?" Ami sank even further into her chair.

"Well," Minako grinned, "have you tried being sexy?"

"Yup," Ami answered, her usual cheerful attitude, completely dashed. Ami grimaced as she told her friends about her failed attempt. Surprising him in his dorm, Ami was wearing a black sheer baby doll night gown. Zoisite's eyes widened in shock, but quickly darkened with lust. Dropping his backpack, he launched himself at her. Losing balance, Ami fell back, and Zoisite's head slammed against his wooden head board. Trying to move, Ami accidentlly elbowed him in the face, knocking him to the ground. They spent the rest of that night in the E.R., Ami awkwardly having to explain to her mother what had happened, while Zoisite received five stitches above his left eyebrow.

As the other girls laughed, Ami buried her face in her palms.

"Hey, I know!" Makoto wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulder, "why don't you cook something for him?"

"I don't know," Ami said, hesitant, "I'm not that good in the kitchen."

"Well, I'll cook, then." Makoto replied, "you set up the date."

"Yeah!" Minako and Usagi said in unison.

"You can have it at my house," Minako took Ami's hands, "my parents will be out of town this weekend."

"Okay," Ami smiled. Starting to feel better, she hugged her friends.

* * *

"Ami?" Swinging open the metal gate, Zoisite made his way to the backyard. "Ami?" He called again.

"Hi." Zoisites eyes lit up at the sight of Ami. She was wearing a short, strapless, navy blue lacey dress. It hugged her body, hitting every curve. Zoisite never realized how curvy Ami was, he never really saw her figure, since she always opted to wear rather baggy clothing.

"Wow," he finally said, "you look gorgeous." Blushing, she gestured for him to take a seat at the table her and the girls had set up. "This looks amazing," Zoisites mouth watered at the scent of the prime rib sitting on his plate. A small round table for two was set up on the grass, two tapered candles were lit, and sat in the center of their table. Two champagne flutes sat next to the meals Makoto had prepared. It was Zoisite's favorite, prime rib with a side of garlic mashed potatoes.

As they sat down for dinner, everything went surprisingly well. They talked about school, Ami had placed the top of her class, again. Zoisite had been recruited to help gather new students for next years choir group. Moving slightly, the table tilted towards Ami, causing her flute to tip over. Ami jumped up as champagne spilled all over her dress, panicked, she tried to wipe away the wet spot.

"Are you okay?" Zoisite asked. Standing up, he tapped the table with his thigh, causing it to move yet again. Ami let out a cry as one of the tapered candles fell over, the flame caught onto their table cover. The small fire quickly moved across the table, as Zoisite tried to put out the fire, his long hair shifted forward.

"Zoisite, your hair!" Ami cried out. Realizing the flames had reached the ends of his hair, Zoisite tried to fan out the fire. Ami ran towards Minako's mothers garden and picked up the hose. Not realizing the water was on full, Ami held down the trigger. Water blasted out, slamming into Zoisite, the force of the water caused him to fall to the dirt.

Releasing the handle, Ami dropped the hose. Mortified, Ami slowly approached Zoisite. Sitting on the ground, she could see from his torso up, Zoisite was completely drenched. "I'm so sorry..." Ami said in between sniffles. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, Ami ran towards the metal gates. "I'm sorry, Zoisite," she cried out.

"Ami!" Standing now, Zoisite ran after her. Catching her before she reached the front yard, Zoisite pulled her towards him. "It's okay." He tried to reassure her.

"No, it's not!" She cried, "I ruined everything." Ami's vision blurred as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Now you hate me!" She exclaimed, "and you're going to leave me for someone better!"

"What?" Zoisite asked her, puzzled. "Ami, what are you talking about?"

"Everything!" She buried her face in her palms. "I took you sky diving, but you're terrified of heights. I tried to buy you a pet, but the one I picked, you're allergic to and the other one you have a fear of! I tried to be sexy, but ended up giving you stitches. And now!" Ami sobbed, "now, I almost killed you by setting you on fire."

Zoisite half smiled, "Ami, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Ami continued to cry, "I will never be as good as those girls in your choir. They know you better than I do."

"Ami," Zoisite tried to calm her down, "the only reason they know me so well, is because we've been in choir together for over three years." Zoisite continued to explain, "We've been dating for almost a year, we're still learning about each other."

Sniffling, Ami replied, "So...you're not gonna get bored of me and leave?"

Zoisite laughed, "whatever gave you that idea?"

"Naru and the other girls..." Ami murmured, "they said if I didn't keep things interesting, you would leave me for one of those older girls in your school."

"Ami," Zoisite shook his head, "you're already interesting, because of this." He taped her forehead.

"Because of my forehead?" She asked, raising a brow.

"No," Zoisite laughed, "because of your brain. Ami, you're one of the most amazing women I've ever met. We can talk for hours, about absolutely anything, and never get bored of one another." Smiling, Zoisite pulled Ami towards him. "That's why I'm so attracted to you," he explained, "I've never had so much chemistry with a girl like what I have with you."

"Really?" Ami sniffled.

"Yes," Zoisite embraced her. "I want to be with Ami Mizuno, the book worm, not Ami Mizuno, who shows up at my dorm with a tarantula." Zoisite still got chills whenever he thought about that day, if it wasn't his fear of heights that would kill him, it was his fear of spiders.

Ami giggled, remembering Zoisite jumping onto his bed, when she pulled the tarantula out of its plastic cage. "Okay," she nodded her head.

"Now," Zoisite glanced towards the backyard, "lets clean up this mess, and if you want, afterwards we can head back to my dorm and watch a movie."

Ami hugged him and nodded her head, "I would love that." Zoisite took Ami's hand, intertwining their fingers, they made their way to the backyard.

* * *

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
